fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsume Kazefuyu
Tsume Kazefuyu '(風冬爪 ''Kazefuyu Tsume lit. "Winter Wind Talon") is a ninja of Ikaruga. A long-time friend of Bang Shishigami, she has trained with him under the teachings of Master Tenjo. Like Bang's nail, Tsume's fans are a momento of her late Master. Background Early Life When Tsume was young, she had no recollection of who she was or where she was from. She was found by Master Tenjo and taken into his care, living with him at Ikaruga. She had befriended the young, fiery ninja, Bang Shishigami, and they grew very close. She soon grew a crush for the young Bang, finding his passion and way of acting very cute. She soon began her ninja training with Bang and the others, picking up the techniques fast and easily. She was Master Tenjo's star pupil, making most very jealous. But Bang was still proud of her none the less. She was soon given her two golden fans as a gift from her master. She took them everywhere with her, never having them leave her sight. The Downfall of Ikaruga When the Librarium attacked Ikaruga, Tsume did her best to get everyone out of the castle. She fought many of the Library soldiers, trying her hardest to protect the civilians that were escaping. When she was sure everyone was out, she went to go find her master. On her way to the tower, she ran into the Librariums top soldier, Jin Kisaragi. Ready to defend her home, she engaged him in battle. But, after her first attack, Jin had hit her with the hilt of his blade and knocked her unconscious, leaving her to die inside the burning castle. A beam fell on her and dislocated her shoulder. The flames the surrounded her burned her upper arm and side badly. It was not soon after that Bang had found her and brought her to safety. When she came to, the castle was destroyed, her master was dead and her dearest friend was frozen in a block of ice. With help from Bang's men, she freed him and they fled from Ikaruga, taking residence in the Ronin-gai of Kagutsuchi. Abilities Not only is Tsume a Master of Ikaruga-style Ninjutsu, she is also skilled at fighting with her fans. She has created her own techniques following her fans, incorperating many fan dances into her fighting style and turning most of them into deadly techniques. Her fighting style is what gave her the nickname "The Beautiful Lotus of Ikaruga" (given (quite happily) by Bang). Drive In Tsume's drive, Winter Winds, her fans have blades that appear from under the feathers. Pulling a wire hidden at the ends of her fans, she spins them around at speeds that nearly go over 60 mph and slices her opponent. If she defeats an opponent with her drive attack, she makes snide comments like, "The wind holds a bitter cold for you today" or "Do not take the winter's wind so lightly" Astral Finish Tsume's Astral Finish, she combines her fans together and they merge into one giant fan. The blades that appear from her fans grow larger and more deadly. Spinning around, she waves her fan to slash her opponent, after which she jumps into the air and throws her fan and impales her opponent, pulling her fan back with the wire hidden at the end. Material Collection Information *'''Hobbies: Calligraphy and fan dancing *'Values': Her two golden fans (a momento of her master) *'Likes': Sakura Trees and watching Bang train (its a secret, not even he knows) *'Dislikes': The Librarium Musical Themes BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger *'A Geisha's Dream' - Tsume's Theme *'Ever Snow' - Winter Winds Theme BlazBlue: Continuum Shift *'Raspberry Heart' - Tsume's Theme *'Morning Glory' - Winter Winds Theme Category:BlazBlue Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:Fanbase